


No Peeking

by notthegoblin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gotta mind the xray vision or your friends might smack you in the face to protect you, Kara is oblivious Lena is amused and Winn is scarred for life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: I saw this (http://muumitonlaakso.tumblr.com/post/156819950481/alexficswriter-letswreakhavoc-fun-way-to) and decided to write it. Hope you like it :)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week so the gang had decided to have a movie night. Maggie had volunteered her place since she had a great TV setup with surround sound. Alex had already gone over earlier to help set up. 

Kara and Winn were just arriving with their arms full of snacks and drinks. Shifting some of the armful over Kara knocked on the door. At first there was no response but her second louder knock was followed by the sound of something falling and frantic scrambling. Winn and Kara looked at each other in confusion. Wanting to make sure everything was okay Kara went to lower her glasses and take a peek. But before she could Winn suddenly slapped them back onto her face. 

“Winn!? What the heck are you doing?” Kara demanded annoyed. If she wasn’t an alien that would have really hurt.

“You don’t want to look in there,” Winn said, his face a cross between pale and red. 

“Why?” 

“Just don’t,”

Before Kara could argue a slightly disheveled Alex opened the door. 

“Hey guys, come on in,” Alex said a little out of breath.

Kara and Winn entered the apartment. Winn a bit more gingerly and making significantly less eye contact. Kara wondered why he was acting so weird.

“Hey Maggie,” Kara said.

“Hey little Danvers,” Maggie responded, trying a little too hard to be casual with her tone and posture. 

“I’ll take those,” Alex said, taking Kara’s stuff to place on the counter, “Maggie, help Winn.”

Maggie took some of Winn’s stuff as he continued to adamantly not make eye contact. As they started setting up the food Kara finally noticed something.

“Hey Alex,” Kara said, “Why’s your shirt on backwards?”


	2. Chapter 2

Another movie night rolled around only this time Lena was coming too. They were going over to Maggie’s again since it had become the usual movie apartment. Game night at Kara’s, movies at Maggie’s. 

“Relax Lena. It’ll be fine,” Kara said, giving Lena a reassuring hand squeeze.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about,” Lena said, “Just hanging out with your heavily armed sister and her cop girlfriend.”

Alex’s shovel talk was still fresh in Lena’s memory.

Kara chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. 

“Everything will be okay. My sister is a total softie, you just have to get to know her.”

Despite Kara’s reassurance Lena still looked nervous so she added jokingly.

“Besides Winn has finally lifted his movie night hiatus and is bringing James and Lucy so there will be plenty of human shields.”

This got a chuckle out of Lena and a proud grin out of Kara. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Kara wrapped on the door. After waiting a minute she knocked again and shouted “Hey Alex, it’s me and Lena. Open the door.”

This got a response. What sounded like a chair falling over, a yelp, and hurried scrambling. This was starting to become a recurring theme to movie night and it concerned Kara. Once was odd, four times was a concerning pattern. 

Kara went to remove her glasses to see what was going on. She’d never gotten a good look because people kept slapping her glasses back on. Which was very rude and kind of annoying. 

And the annoying trend continued with Lena smacking her directly in the glasses.  

“Why do people keep doing that?” Kara huffed.

“You don’t want to know,” Lena said, trying to hold in her laughter.

“But I do,” 

“No, trust me, you don’t,” Lena said, “Maybe we should go grab some food for movie night.”

“But Lucy, James, and Winn are bringing it,” Kara argued.

“Drinks then,” Lena suggested, trying to steer Kara away from the door.

“But,” Kara started.

“Please, just trust me,” Lena pleaded. 

“Okay,” Kara responded.

As they were turning to leave the door swung open revealing a flustered Maggie. 

“Hey little Danvers, Lena,” Maggie said.

“Hey Maggie,” Kara said, “We’re going to get some drinks.”

“Yeah, we’ll be back in like fifteen minutes,” Lena said, giving Maggie a knowing grin and a two finger salute.

Maggie nodded, barely containing a sorry not sorry grin, “Okay, see you then.”

Not being able to resist Lena added, “Hey Maggie. Your shirts inside out.”

“Oh, thanks,” Maggie said, before going back into the apartment.

After the door closed Kara shook her head and said, “I don’t understand how those two are coordinated enough to do all those martial arts but not coordinated enough to properly put on a shirt. They always have their shirts buttoned wrong or backwards or inside out.”

Lena bit back a grin and grabbed Kara’s hand.

“Come on sweetie,” Lena said, leading a Kara down the hall. 

They returned twenty minutes later since Lena seemed determined to drag her feet. Kara worried she was avoiding going back out of anxiety. Little did she know Lena was much less anxious since she knew the two would be in good moods. 

When they entered the apartment they found the rest of the gang already waiting inside. Lucy sitting on the couch talking to Maggie, James helping Alex with the food, and Winn standing off to the side holding a beer and staring at the counter.

“Hey everyone,” Kara said, smiling brightly, “When did you get here?”

“Ten minutes ago,” Winn said in slightly dazed way. 


End file.
